


When the Day Met the Night

by HowllingForPhan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst I guess, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, factually incorrect but its for the angst, um
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowllingForPhan/pseuds/HowllingForPhan
Summary: Dan is having a hard time lately and his new neighbor, Phil, isn't helping.





	When the Day Met the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry if this is horrible. This is my first time writing a phanfic and I have no talents. rip. also the summary is hilarious,,,, (don't yell at me for the title being a p!atd song. I didn't know what to put, ok?)

Dan hadn’t thought it could be true when he first saw it. The piece of paper flapped lazily from the draft of the open window. Reading the first words, he felt light headed. _This can’t be happening,_ he thought. In bolded, capital letters, said two words that could make him faint on the spot: **EVICTION NOTICE**. _It can’t be true_ , but now that he thought about it, his current job hadn’t been able to pay the rent for weeks now. He didn’t know when he had walked into the apartment, and picked up the phone, but nevertheless he found himself calling his friend, Louise.

“Hey, Dan. How are you?” Louise said as she answered the phone.

Dan had wanted to say, ‘ _I’m getting evicted’_ , but seemed not to be able to push any sound out of his throat. Instead, he sniffed dejectedly. “Are you crying?” She asked. It wasn’t until that moment that Dan realized the little water droplets streaming down his face.

Dan cleared his throat loudly, followed by the words, “I guess I am. I didn’t notice.”

Louise spoke in a soft voice and asked, “What happened Dan?” She paused for a moment to let him speak, but after realizing that he wasn’t going to answer her she said in a definite tone, “I’m coming over.”

Dan attempted to interject by saying that she really shouldn’t, but in the middle of saying it, she hung up and the receiver cut off. He assumed that it would take Louise about twenty minutes to arrive at his flat. In the meantime, he would make some chamomile tea, because it always made him feel better when he was feeling sad. He had decided that instead of telling her that he got evicted, it would be easier to leave the eviction notice on the door for her to find when she arrived.

            While waiting for Louise to get there, he had wanted to read a book, but couldn’t bring himself to pick one up. Instead, he sat in his chair staring into nothingness, wondering what actions had brought him up to this moment. Was it the day that he had decided to take off to go into the city? Was it the days that he had to miss because of his classes at law school?

            Interrupting his thoughts, he heard a knock on the door and rose from his chair lazily. He looked through the peephole aimlessly, knowing full well that it was going to be Louise at the door. It took him a few seconds to unlock his door, as there were many locks on it, and then proceeded to slowly open the door.

            Louise had practically slammed the door in his face, she busted open the door so quickly. She was rapidly swinging the piece of paper in his face, as if he didn’t already know that it was there. “What is this, Dan?” she exclaimed and Dan couldn’t tell if she was being angry or sympathetic. So, of course, Dan did the only thing he knew how to do when someone was acting passive aggressive: he made a joke. “It’s an eviction notice, can’t you read the giant letters in bold?”

Maybe Dan had said that with too much fake contempt, because Louise had responded, “it’s rhetorical”, then rolled her eyes.

“Why are you so mad? Isn’t that supposed to be me?” questioned Dan, who was irritated by Louise’s lack of wanting to take a joke.

“I’m not mad. They just- they can’t do this to you”

“Yes, they can,” Dan mumbled, “I haven’t been paying the rent.” Dan braced for Louise’s harsh response, as she was usually the mom of the group.

“Dan!”

“Well it wasn’t my fault. It was my stupid job” Dan retaliated, maybe a little too defensively.

“What are you going to do then? Get another job?”

“I don’t know, okay? I don’t have my live perfectly planned out down to the second” Dan added, “Like you.”

Louise looked hurt, but put up a sympathetic front, “Look, my life isn’t perfect. It’s far from it to be honest. Let’s get some food in you and maybe you’ll feel better then.”

Dan hadn’t realized until she had said that, but he was, in fact, very hungry. That may have been the reason why he was angry with Louise for trying to take care of him. Dan agreed and offered to go to the coffee shop down the street. Louise agreed and all the way there, all he could think about was getting some food in his system.

They ate quickly and walked back to Dan’s flat feeling much better. Louise suggested that they get started dealing with moving out because Dan had only a week to move out.

The next week flew by and before Dan even knew what was happening, it was already Wednesday and he had only the rest of the day and the next day to pack up and move out. Packing up all of his stuff was like cleaning his room; He found stuff that he thought he had lost and started playing with them even though he had loads work to do.

Moving the couch away from the wall, he found practically a piggybank. Dozens of pence were hiding behind the couch, which added up to a grand total of £5. Dan vaguely remembered dropping change behind the couch and being too preoccupied to be bothered to pick it up. _After all, it is only just five pence, right?_ He had thought at the time. That had seemed to happen a lot now that he thought about it. Dan needed the money now more than ever, though.

Dan thought about who would occupy his flat after he moved out. He knew about the noisy toilet and squeaky floorboards, but would they find out about these things? Would they realize that there was one stovetop that was smaller than the others and didn’t fit on the stove? Dan didn’t know any of these things, but they weren’t his problem anymore. Maybe he was being a bit bitter and selfish, but he didn’t want to tell them. He wasn’t angry with the people who were going to move in. He just wanted them to discover these things themselves. When Dan had discovered them, he wasn’t happy, but he later realized that that was what made the flat a home. It wasn’t perfect, but it was home.

Dan never thought that he would miss the flat when he moved out. Nevertheless, he found himself reminiscing on coffee stains on the floor and dents in the walls that he made from hitting the wall with a Guitar Hero guitar.

Dan’s thoughts were interrupted by an energetic voice. Looking over, he noticed the upbeat voice came from an ecstatic Louise.

“Why are you so happy all of a sudden?” Dan questioned.

“Well,” Louise had seemed to drag out the word for longer than normal for her, “You’ll be happy to know that _I_ found you another flat. You can thank me now.”

“Wait. Seriously, Louise?” Louise nodded and Dan ran over to hug her.

“It’s in London,” Dan looked at her in disbelief.

“How did you get me a flat in London that I can afford?”

Louise replied with a single word only, “Luck.”

Dan wasn’t sure what would happen, but he was sure about one thing: it would be an experience.

 

 

 

 

           

 

 

           

 


End file.
